A Shugo Chara Poem
by johnnyzelda
Summary: A poem about Shugo Chara


Authors Note:Just a Poem about The AWESOME Anime/Manga!

Amu was a girl,  
who was slightly depressed,  
because she was pretending,  
to be an emo princess.  
Inside her heart,  
she would enjoy wearing pink.  
But she's afraid to change,  
because of what others might think.  
She hid her true feelings,  
from the world,  
Just one sad little,  
emo girl.  
Finally, she was fed up.  
She hated being fake.  
So she put her hands together,  
A deal with God, she would make.  
"My Guardian Angel, if you really exist,  
then please, help me, find my inner self,  
but I'm sick of being  
different from everyone else!"  
So that night,  
after her plea,  
she set her head on her pillow,  
and went off to sleep.  
The next morning,  
when she had awoken and stretched out her legs,  
she was FREAKED OUT,  
because there, on her bed, was three eggs.  
"THIS ISN'T IN THE HEALTH MANUAL!"  
Amu screamed in shock.  
She was so scared,  
her face was the color of chalk.  
Amu took deep breaths,  
and attempted to be calm,  
so she stretched out her arm,  
and held an egg in her palm.  
To her surprise,  
the egg was warm!  
"Does that mean,  
something will be born?"  
Amu was confused, and did a teeny frown.  
"Why are there eggs in my bed?"  
she wondered,  
"Maybe I hit my head......"  
Then, suddenly, she realized she was late for school!  
"I need to get dressed!" she called out.

She was soon clothed, and ready to go,  
When she stopped, and looked at the eggs with a pout.  
"I can't just leave them."  
Amu decided.  
So she took them with her to school,  
not knowing what was inside them.  
She got to the school,  
where the people who adored her stared,  
Oh, how they wanted to be like Amu!  
The girl with pink hair!  
Amu sighed, and went to the auditorium,  
Where the school presidents were to speak,  
Their names were Nadeshiko, Kukai, Tadase, and Yaya!  
Amu really didn't care. About the eggs, she still was freaked.  
Tadase, the King's chair, started giving his speech,  
To Amu's heart, he had reached.  
Amu developed a crush,  
and her mind felt like mush.  
Suddenly, she lost control,  
and screamed out infront of the entire school,  
"TADASE! I LOVE YOU!"  
When she gained back control, she felt like a fool.  
Everyone stared,  
wide-eyed and shocked.  
as the emo princess stood there,  
afriad of being mocked.  
Tears in her eyes,  
Amu ran out of the room,  
She sprinted right out of the school,  
her heart full of gloom.  
Before she even was aware,  
she had falllen into a greater despair!  
She literally had fallen into a hole,  
made my consturction workers who were off patrol.  
"No one's working! No one can help me!"  
Amu's heart was full of fear,  
until she heard a voice,  
"Don't worry, Amu! Help is here!"  
One of her eggs cracked open,  
and out flew a small girl,  
with a tiny pink dress,  
and in her hair, a curl!  
"W-Who are you?"  
Amu thought this was a con,  
"I'm your Shugo Chara,  
My name is Ran!"  
Before Amu knew what was going on,  
Ran wiggled her tiny finger without a care,  
"Hop, step, jump!" she cried  
and Amu flew in the air!!!  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
Amu screamed, as she looked down.  
There were wings on her feet,  
And below her, was the town!  
"What's with these wings? How am I flying?"  
Amu slurred.  
"I'm giving you power, Amu!"  
Ran said, flying beside her.  
That's when a person came,  
but he looked really bizarre!  
He had cat ears and a tail,  
Amu could spot them from afar.  
"Who are you?"  
Amu was scared,  
but before she knew what was happening,  
he put his hand aroud her waist, without a care!  
"HEY!" Amu yelled. "GET OFF!"  
The boy just smiled, and put his hand in Amu's pocket.  
He stole her other two eggs, and stated to walk away.  
That's until Amu did a character change!  
In a flash of light,  
Amu had changed.  
She morphed with Ran,  
she flew around the constuction's spot's enitre range!  
She attacked the boy,  
and stole back her eggs, she was proud and tall!  
But before she knew it,  
she started to fall!  
She had changed back,  
and was so scared, she saw bright colors, almost like flowers,  
when she was suddenly caught  
By a mysterious power.  
"Holy Crown!"  
someone had yelled,  
and she landed safely  
And was soon held.  
Who saved her, you ask?  
Why, Tadase, of course!  
The boy who tried to steal the eggs laughed,  
and showed no remorse.  
That night,  
when Amu went to bed,  
she had a new friend, and was no longer depressed.  
This is the story of an emo princess.

Authors Note: Did you Enjoy it?


End file.
